Sometimes Music Can Go Too Far
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: HOLD...
1. Damn Muggle Music

A/N: I always wanted to write a story with a lot of Draco in it. Well, in this story, that's what I got. I'm working with my brother on this one, though he isn''t doing too much. Since WordPad's being a bitch, I have to give you a key. The arstics, those star things are thoughts or words you'd normally emphasize... I think that's the word. Remember, I'm only twelve! Don't expect it to be great... But I'm not exactly planning on being a writer when I grow up, either. Oh, also, the words that have ~^* things around it are the lyrics to 'And One.' I'm hooked on the song. So, this is also a song-ficcie. My very first one. Wow. Someone go get me a metal. Also, my bro' helped me write the some 'Mature' situations...  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even look like I could create these wonderful characters? Hell, I could have made them up... But I didn't. So there! J. K. Rowling owns HP.  
  
Rating: PG13. Mainreason: Language.  
  
Title: Sometimes Music Goes A Bit Too Far  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Full Summary: It seems that Draco snuck out of his dorm at night. Want to know what happened? Well, he fell in love, got hook on a song, and now has two girls knowing a really huge secret. Draco/Hermione.   
  
Chapter one... Damn muggle music.  
  
I always was a bit too pessimistic. Even though no one around me sensed it in the Great Hall or any of my classes, I was putting up an act. I was *pretending* to be this little selfish, pureblood, arrogant, mud-blood hater. My name's Draco Malfoy, and I think I have a crush on a mud-blood...  
  
It had all began when I strolled down the halls. I was tossing a rock back and forth when a tune caught my ear. Damn muggle music.  
  
It was 12:00 at night and I had snuck out. I had taken a great chance in sneaking out. I could have gotten expelled, but I didn't care. I hadn't gotten caught and I was heading towards the Gryffindor house.  
  
~^*Where should I start...  
  
Disjointed heart...  
  
I've got no commitment,  
  
To my own flesh and blood.  
  
Left all alone...  
  
Far from my home...  
  
No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart, I...*^~  
  
What was that song? I had to know. The voice sounded sad in the beginning... And then began to fill with rage. The background was filled with things I had heard of as 'guitars' and 'drums.' The lyrics lured me, and soon I was in front of a Gryffindor girl's dormitory door and put my hand on the knob. I didn't know how I had gotten past the painting. Somehow, the door had already been opened and never was closed. The sound grew louder...  
  
~^*Keep it locked up inside...  
  
Cannot express,  
  
To the point I've regressed.  
  
If anger's a gift, then I guess I've been blessed, I...  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Keep my distance from your lies*^~  
  
When I had opened the door, I saw Hermione Granger sitting on her bed, her MP3 player blaring. She listened to this kind of music? The girl apparently was oblivious of my presence and continued to lay on her bed, her eyes closed, singing along with the song. Well, not for long.  
  
"Malfoy?!"   
  
I looked over at Granger and smirked. "Who did you expect? Lord Voldemort? Your muggle music lured me here, that's all. By the way, what was that song called?" I inquired as I sat on the edge of her bed. No one was in her room besides me and her.  
  
"'And One.' By Linkin Park." I heard her mutter. The music continued to play in the background.  
  
~^*It's too late to love me now...  
  
You helped me to show me.  
  
It's too late to love me now...  
  
You don't even know me...*^~  
  
Two different voices. Both enraged with anger... I couldn't see why a person like Granger would even think of listening to this song. Hell, I thought she never listened to music like this at all. *Heck* is probably her word, she's so straight. But what got me puzzled was the lyrics to the song. It was more of something that *I* would have listened to.  
  
"Granger, there most be some reason you love this song..." I said to her as I stared at her MP3 player, holding my face in my hands.   
  
"Why should I even tell you? You're the one who barged into my dorm!" The angered tone in her voice made me look over at her.  
  
"And I won't leave either, until you tell me the reason you listen to this kind of music..." I said as I leaned back onto her bed, sliding my hands under my head, "And I don't think you want anyone to find me here on your bed at 12:00 at night. People might get ideas..."  
  
*^~Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (break)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (me)  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (too)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace*^~  
  
"Fine! My Mother just died and I thought if I listened to this, I would be able to get rid of my pain... Why would you care, anyway?" Her voice was mixed with sadness and anger. And when I sat up to look at her, her eyes showed another emotion. Love?  
  
"So, that's the *only* reason, eh?" I loved prying. Hey, I had to know what that look in her eyes were. It looked so close to love...  
  
"N- Yes it is!"  
  
I laughed. I'd caught her... "What's the *real* reason, Hermione?" The word had just popped out. I hadn't meant to say her first name. I'd meant to say 'Granger' but no, my damned mouth had to make me say her first name...  
  
~^*Keep it locked up inside  
  
Keep my distance from your lies  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (break)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (me)  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (too)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace*^~  
  
"Y-You..." She stuttered.  
  
"And what was the reason?" I leaned closer to her until our foreheads were touching. I love doing stuff like this. I searched her eyes and didn't notice the sound of a door opening, until I heard a scream.  
  
"Malfoy?!!!" My eyes widened at the sound of Lavender's voice and looked over at the open door. Lavender and Paravati stood in the doorway, Lavender's eyes wide and Paravati gaping at us.  
  
I gritted my teeth. "You'd better not say anything or I'll..." I had to make some sort of threat. I knew those two would tell all the houses before the night was over with...  
  
~^*Keep my distance,  
  
Keep my distance,  
  
Keep my distance,  
  
Keep my distance...*^~  
  
The music continued to play in the background in an almost eerie way... But there were two voices singing to it... Can you guess whos it was?  
  
"Spit drips from the jaw of the witless witness,  
  
Cryptic colloquialism shifts your midriff.  
  
Dark all I do embark the shadows.  
  
Involved with my thought catalog, analogue, rap catalog.  
  
Keep my distance, and fear resistance, hurt by persistence.  
  
The twisted web of tangled lies.  
  
Strangles my hope to waste and numbs the taste.  
  
And I'm forced to face these hate crimes.  
  
Against the state of being.  
  
Feeling the weightlessness pressed between the ceiling.  
  
Reeling around room.  
  
Riding a bubble of sound proof.  
  
It's the frequency making you.  
  
Sha-shake with every boom.  
  
Involuntary muscle contraction.  
  
Ignoring and drinking musical gas field euphoria.  
  
The sound pounds to make the dead flush.  
  
To have you a head rush with red thoughts and said stuff..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
"Keep it locked up inside..." Draco muttered in his sleep, tossing back and forth. Those damned lyrics were still going through his head. He just *had* to hear that song another time. He just *had* to sneak into Hermione's room and steal that CD...  
  
That song annoyed Draco through all of his classes. "Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace...Breaking a part of my heart to find release...Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace..." He muttered in the Great Hall as he ate. Draco was zombie-like, and Hermione noticed.  
  
*This is all my fault...* Hermione thought as she looked over to the Slytherin table at Draco, oblivious of the weird looks from Harry and Ron she was getting, well, until a voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, you okay? You look awfully sad..." Inquired Ron as he looked over at her. Hermione didn't bother to answer him and just pushed back her plate.  
  
"I'm going..." She muttered.  
  
At the same time, Draco was walking away from the Slytherin table, still muttering lyrics to 'And One.' He didn't notice he was walking beside Granger as he pushed open the Great Hall door and walked slowly down the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha. Poor Malfoy. Who wants me to write more? Just tell me with that nice little button below that says "Review." It's the right thing to do, y'know. Since no one reviewed my last story, this may be the last you'll ever see of me...  
  
Preview of next chapter: Draco intertwined his fingers with Hermione's as he walked down the empty hallways. He didn't care. He had fallen in love with a mud-blood. So what? No one would ever find out! Or would they?  
  
REVIEW, PEOPLE! Damn, don't ignore me just because I'm a kid. I have fingers. I have an IQ of 120. I can flame you to hell. YOU'D BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!   
  
Stop. Before you close this, I want you to hear the lyrics to 'And One' another time before you leave.  
  
Where should I start  
  
Disjointed heart  
  
I've got no commitment  
  
To my own flesh and blood  
  
Left all alone  
  
Far from my home  
  
No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart, I  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Cannot express  
  
To the point I've regressed  
  
If anger's a gift, then I guess I've been blessed, I  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Keep my distance from your lies  
  
It's too late to love me now  
  
You helped me to show me  
  
It's too late to love me now  
  
You don't even know me  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (break)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (me)  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (too)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Keep my distance from your lies  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (break)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (me)  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (too)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Keep my distance  
  
Keep my distance  
  
Keep my distance  
  
Keep my distance  
  
[music slows to rap solo...]  
  
Spit drips from the jaw of the witless witness  
  
Cryptic colloquialism shifts your midrift  
  
Dark all I do embark the shadows  
  
Involved with my thought catalog, analogue, rap catalog  
  
Keep my distance, and fear resistance, hurt by persistance  
  
The twisted web of tangled lies  
  
Strangles my hope to waste and numbs the taste  
  
And I'm forced to face these hate crimes  
  
Against the state of being  
  
Feeling the weight-less-ness pressed between the ceiling  
  
Reeling around room  
  
Riding a bubble of sound proof  
  
It's the frequency making you  
  
Sha-shake with every boom  
  
Involuntary muscle contraction  
  
Ignoring and drinking musical gas field euphoria  
  
The sound pounds to make the dead flush  
  
To have you a head rush with red thoughts and said stuff  
  
Also, buy all of Linkin Park's CDs. LINKIN PARK OWNZ!  
  
If you're still reading this, I hope you review. Right now, it's only 9:58, so I can right much more. Who wants more? Like I said, just review. Also, someone tell me how to make richtext documents work on Fanfiction.net. My richtext version is *way* better than this, and I'd appriciate it if you told me in your review.   
  
Thanks! Ja. 


	2. The More I Listen, The More I'm Falling ...

A/n: This is to my very first reviewer Bombshell. I love you! Hugs and kisses! ^-^! Also, I'll update more often on my other stories, too.   
  
A/n2: For now on, I'm gonna tell what's happening in my life. Today, Monday, I was off from school. Now it's only 8:33. I don't have school on Tuesday, either. Aren't I lucky? Anyway, I joined a few art groups and now am submitting 'Fantastic Artworks.' That's what my Art Teacher said. Yay. I can draw good, plus I can sort of write! Also, can some of the people that review tell me what's happening in their lives? I *love* learning stuff. My main interest is stuff... That's... Well, interesting. Ain't that fun? _; Also, I learned from an unknown person that my crush liked me. o_o; What should I do? Someone help me here!   
  
Gawd. I blabbed. If you read through this, I congratulate you. Hey, I'll give you a cookie if you review. How about that?  
  
Key: Arstics, those star things around words or either thoughts or emphasized. Also, I'm still going to use the same key for the words for the song. The ~^* thing. ;  
  
Disclaimer: A twelve year-old could *never* create these characters... Got that? Stop making me do these idiotic and annoying disclaimers!  
  
What happened previously: *This is all my fault...* Hermione thought as she looked over to the Slytherin table at Draco, oblivious of the weird looks from Harry and Ron she was getting, well, until a voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, you okay? You look awfully sad..." Inquired Ron as he looked over at her. Hermione didn't bother to answer him and just pushed back her plate.  
  
"I'm going..." She muttered.  
  
At the same time, Draco was walking away from the Slytherin table, still muttering lyrics to 'And One.' He didn't notice he was walking beside Granger as he pushed open the Great Hall door and walked slowly down the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two... "The more I listen to these songs, the more I fall in love with you..."  
  
"Draco?" Hermione looked over at the boy, inquiring as they walked down the corridors, "Are you all right?" She reached over in an attempt to confort him, and grabbed his hand.  
  
Draco intertwined his fingers with Hermione's as he walked down the empty hallways. He didn't care. He had fallen in love with a mud-blood. So what? No one would ever find out! Or would they? "I'm fine... It's just that song..."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Where should I start, disjointed heart. I've got no commitment, to my own flesh and blood. Left all alone, far from my home. No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart, I..." Her voice filled the hallways as she sang along with Draco.  
  
Now another person had seen it... Matthew Mars, an exchange student. Even though the boy didn't blab-he was too quiet-this was *way* too big to share to himself. In a flurry of excitement, he ran the wrong way, ( A/n: Like me! I have no sense of direction at all! ) and ran straight into the backs of Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What the-?" Draco turned around, pulling Hermione with him. The both of them faced a frightened Matthew. "Matthew," he spat, "if you dare say anything, you'll be exactly like nearly headless Nick..."  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly and looked around. Thank *God* no one else had seen it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, at 12 at night, Draco was still awake and was breaking the rules once again. Guess where he was!  
  
~^*Graffiti decorations,  
  
Under a sky of dust,  
  
A constant wave of tension,  
  
On top of broken trust.  
  
The lessons that you taught me,  
  
I learn were never true.  
  
Now I find myself in question,  
  
(They point the finger at me again)   
  
Guilty by association,  
  
(You point the finger at me again)*^~  
  
"And this song's called Runaway?" Draco asked Hermione as he laid on her bed.   
  
"Yeah. I thought it'd be good if you listened to other songs, too." Hermione replied as she played with a strand of her hair. "I listened to this when I learned one of my Great Grandparents had died. I just wanted to run away, never say good-bye, just like the song says. It came hard on me. The lyrics were exactly how I felt. I loved the song back then..."  
  
Through the songs, in a mere day, Hermione and Draco had grown closer. The two were now friends, though Hermione kept the secret from her friends.  
  
~^*I wanna run away,  
  
Never say good-bye,  
  
I wanna know the truth,  
  
Instead of wondering why.  
  
I wanna know the answers,  
  
No more lies,  
  
I wanna shut the door,  
  
And open up my mind. *^~  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione. *I never knew...* "When did you find out that she die? And *how* did she die?" He had to know. I mean, anything could have happened. A burned down house, murder...   
  
"She died... Right in her bed. The doctors said she didn't suffer any pain... I still remember her... Laying on her bed, looking so angelic..." As she said this, a tear ran down her cheek.   
  
~^*Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)   
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again) *^~   
  
"That part about pointing the finger... Being guilty in association... That happened to me." Said Draco as he stared up at the ceiling, "When my Father tried to make me become a Death Eater. When I refused..." Draco began spilling out his painful and horrid past. It was crystal clear to him now. He could see it now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young Draco Malfoy sat on the steps of his parent's huge mansion. His hair was a mess and he wore dirty clothes that had holes in them. Well, he was four. What do you expect? But that hadn't been the reason. If you looked at him more closely, he had scars all over his legs and back. He had disobeyed his Father. He had *accidently* used the bathroom on the thorn patch... Like a dog. He hadn't been allowed back inside. What else could he do?   
  
"I didn't do anything wrong..." The young Malfoy whispered. Tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
~^*I wanna run away,  
  
Never say good-bye.  
  
I wanna know the truth,  
  
Instead of wondering why.  
  
I wanna know the answers,  
  
No more lies.  
  
I wanna shut the door,  
  
And open up my mind.*^~  
  
Now I take you four years to the future.  
  
"OWW!! DAD!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" Cried out Draco. His Father merely whipped him harder.  
  
"That isn't an excuse!" He yelled.  
  
The rest of Draco's life was the same, leading up to when he had to become a Death Eater.  
  
~^*I'm gonna run away and never say good-bye  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)*^~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco... I never knew..." Hermione said after Draco had gotten done explaining. Draco nodded. "I always thought your Father loved you. I thought he would, since you're his only son..."  
  
"Father doesn't seem to care about that at all..." Draco commented, staring up at the ceiling. Tears stained his cheeks. For a while the two were silent, the only sound the song playing.  
  
~^*I wanna run away  
  
Never say good-bye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind   
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind   
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind   
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind*^~  
  
It was the next day. Only three people knew of Hermione and Draco's friendship, but the two weren't about to let anyone else find out. The two went on with their normal lives, trying not to be suspicious to anyone. In their very few classes together Hermione and Draco were paired up. The first one was in Potions...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I had to end it here, but it was getting too long. Anyway, thanks again to Bombshell for reviewing. ^-^! This chapter was a bit angst, eh? I got that skill from my brother. It runs in the family, y'know.  
  
Preview of the next chapter:   
  
~^*There are just too many times when people try to look inside of me  
  
Wondering what I think of you when I protect you out of courtesy  
  
Too many times that I've held on but when I needed to push away  
  
Afraid to say what was on my mind, Afraid to say what I need to say  
  
Too many things that you say about me when I'm not around  
  
You think you have the upper hand means you gotta keep puttin' me down  
  
Well I got so many sad thoughts of you it's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I wait till the upper hand is mine*^~  
  
Draco smirked as he listened to 'Hit the Floor.' "This is *way* better than doing that idiotic Transfiguration homework, eh, Hermione?" The girl beside him nodded.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also, I'd be grateful if someone showed me how to put richtext documents here.   
  
And I leave you with the next song I'm using for Chapter three, 'Hit The Floor.'  
  
There are just too many times when people try to look inside of me  
  
Wondering what I think of you when I protect you out of courtesy  
  
Too many times that I've held on but when I needed to push away  
  
Afraid to say what was on my mind, Afraid to say what I need to say  
  
Too many things that you say about me when I'm not around  
  
You think you have the upper hand means you gotta keep puttin' me down  
  
Well I got so many sad thoughts of you it's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I wait till the upper hand is mine  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not want to draw)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not miss a shot)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
So many people like me that put so much trust in all the lies  
  
So concerned with better things and just say what we feel inside  
  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
  
All of those and all they want is to feel like I've been stepped on  
  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you cross the line  
  
Watch this I will show you all I am counting down the time  
  
Well I got so many sad thoughts of you it's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I wait till the upper hand is mine  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not want to draw)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not miss a shot)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
I know I can't trust or see the way you say  
  
And now I realize you're bast but you're right anyway  
  
And now your eyes have got you thinking up for what you saw  
  
I know now something's got to fall  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not want to draw)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not miss a shot)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone 


	3. The invisibility potion? Is that right?

A/n: Heya. I'm 12 and it's Monday and I'm hyper. There are some unexpected things in this chappie... Yay! The preview was fake. xD!  
  
I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL MADAM PUMFRY'S NAME RIGHT!!  
  
A/n2: Nothing's happened, like usual. I woke up at 10:00 when I heard my Dad scream. o_o;; It turns out we have a case of mice... How embarrassing for Dad! Also, I'm writing this at my Grandmother's, too. I think m Uncle was drunk... He asked me if I went to a "monkey boot camp" just because my shirt says it, doesn't mean it's true!  
  
Key: The star things are called arstics, I think. They're around thoughts and emphasized words. Blah blah. I think by now you know the rest. New key: The VvV's are around Hermione's Diary pages. Yay.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own a thing. Got dat? Good.   
  
Previously: It was the next day. Only three people knew of Hermione and Draco's friendship, but the two weren't about to let anyone else find out. The two went on with their normal lives, trying not to be suspicious to anyone. In their very few classes together Hermione and Draco were paired up. The first one was in Potions...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*_*~ 3! ~*_*~  
  
Chapter three: The invisibility potion? Is that right?  
  
Draco propped his head with his hands as he boredly listened to Snape's instructions on the potion. Hermione was doing the same, only her eyes were droopy.   
  
"And now if Granger would get out of *slumber* land, you all may begin making your potions. And remember, *don't* screw it up this time!" This made Hermione jolt her head up. Stupid Snape, waking her up. Didn't he see she was doing something important? The only thing she had heard of his damned lecture anyway was that it was going to be an invisibility potion! Who cares about that? Making that kind of potion isn't hard anyway!   
  
"An invisibility potion... Whoop." Draco said with fake enthusiasm. How *fun* this was going to be... Yeah right! He'd rather be making a paralyzing potion and then use it on himself! Stupid Snape, assigning this damned thing.  
  
In an attempt to cool himself down, Draco began adding rats eyes to the cauldron. Then, he added some lime green liquid too. He then let Hermione add the two other ingredients, wolf's fang and a drop of unicorn's blood. They both left the potion alone to let it heat up for thirty minutes just as Snape had assigned.  
  
"So, how long do you think we'll do this before anyone finds out about us being friends?" Draco inquired, trying to make an attempt at conversation, staring at the cauldron.  
  
"As long Lavender, Paravati, and Matthew don't blab, though I'm pretty surprised that Lavender and Paravati haven't..." Hermione answered him as she watched the cauldron, too.  
  
While talking, Hermione and Draco didn't notice that they'd let the potion boil to long, until...   
  
"Hermione! Get out of the way!"  
  
It was too late. All Hermione saw was black...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Hermione was awoken to the sound of a very familiar song.  
  
~^*There are just too many times when people try to look inside of me  
  
Wondering what I think of you when I protect you out of courtesy  
  
Too many times that I've held on but when I needed to push away  
  
Afraid to say what was on my mind, Afraid to say what I need to say  
  
Too many things that you say about me when I'm not around  
  
You think you have the upper hand means you gotta keep puttin' me down  
  
Well I got so many sad thoughts of you it's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I wait till the upper hand is mine*^~  
  
Hermione groaned as she sat up, being immedently brought back down by two strong hands. The hands belonged to her friends. One Harry's, one Ron's. "Harry? Ron? What happened back there?"  
  
"Well," Harry said as he glanced over at Malfoy beside Hermione, "Malfoy saved you. When you'd fainted, me and Ron saw him pick you up and carry you to a bench on the other side of the room to be kept out of danger. The both of you had been making a *paralyzing* potion. Most of it'd-" But he was interrupted before he was finished.  
  
"Hermione dear! You're awake!" Madam Pumfry said, glancing disapprovingly at Harry and Ron, "You two were disturbing her sleeping! Get out of here so she can sleep!" Hermione sighed as she watched the nurse chase her friends away.  
  
"Great... Now I have no one to talk to. Yay..." Hermione said to herself as she looked over at Draco. "Oops! I didn't know you were awake, Draco..." Draco gave her a sarcastic smile and returned reading his book. Hermione shrugged and reached over and picked up her journal and began writing in it.  
  
~^*One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not want to draw)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not miss a shot)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone*^~  
  
"So, what you writing in there?" Draco inquired to Hermione as he looked up from his reading.  
  
"Nothing much... Just stuff about what happened today. Poems... Drawings... The usual." Hermione responded as she continued to write, "Stuff that guys die reading."  
  
Draco smirked as he looked over at her. "At least you were saved by me. If I hadn't of, you'd probably still be there. Well, including me. We would have been the *only* ones still in there! You know, that whole potion blew up Snape'd lab. He's tremendously mad at us now. I think we should stay in here for a while... Maybe he'd forget." He laughed. He sounded so unsure, so childlike.  
  
"I hope he does." Hermione replied, sounding equally unsure. ( a/N: Damn. I'm on my laptop and writing on a bumpy road. HELP! )  
  
"So, what would Potter and Wesley say if we were closer than we already were?" Draco asked after a few moments.  
  
~^*So many people like me that put so much trust in all the lies  
  
So concerned with better things and just say what we feel inside  
  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
  
All of those and all they want is to feel like I've been stepped on  
  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you cross the line  
  
Watch this I will show you all I am counting down the time  
  
Well I got so many sad thoughts of you it's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I wait till the upper hand is mine*^~  
  
"Well, Ron'd be furious with me, and Harry probably would never ever speak to me again." Hermione said after a few moments of thought, "So, you expecting anyone to visit you?"  
  
"No one. I'm about as lonely as Potter was at his Aunts and Uncle's house." Draco replied dully. Hermione had told Draco about how lonely Harry was and Draco actually seemed pretty nice about it.   
  
"And those friends of yours aren't too good at conversation, eh Draco?" Hermione drawled, "You're pretty capable on your own... Well, least that's what it looks like..." But then Hermione remembered what Draco had told her about his past.  
  
~^*One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not want to draw)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not miss a shot)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone*^~  
  
Draco just shrugged and Hermione looked at what she'd written in her diary. Their whole conversation and a few extra thoughts.  
  
~VvV~ It was a nice conversation, and now I see why I like Draco. He's pretty nice, if you dig down enough. He admitted that he'd saved me, too. I just wish he'd show his good side to other people, instead of that cruel side he shows all the time...~VvV~  
  
~^*I know I can't trust or see the way you say  
  
And now I realize you're bast but you're right anyway  
  
And now your eyes have got you thinking up for what you saw  
  
I know now something's got to fall  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not want to draw)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(You better not miss a shot)  
  
Making a rough start  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone*^~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just so you know, this didn't take very long. In fact, it didn't take long at all. But since I'm at my Grandmothers, I can't do anything about it. She doesn't have the Internet, so I can't send this to ff.net. The time you'll probably be reading this is at 6:00, and I'd be working on the sixth chapter by then. Whoot! Yahoo for me!  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
"You like WHO?!!" Ron bellowed, his ears pink. "You can't like *him*!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bye, and I'll leave you with the song, 'Easier To Run.'  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
Just watching in the sun  
  
All of my helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
  
It's easier to go  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave) 


	4. Now we're really stuck together!

A/n: Hey. I'm at Granny's writing this!  
  
A/n2: I just got home from some 'convention.' My Grandmother, at least I thought, died I'm there. It was *so* long waiting! Damn! I was so bored!  
  
Disclaimer: Jamie no own. Jamie own da rocks in her head.  
  
Previously: Draco just shrugged and Hermione looked at what she'd written in her diary. Their whole conversation and a few extra thoughts.  
  
~VvV~ It was a nice conversation, and now I see why I like Draco. He's pretty nice, if you dig down enough. He admitted that he'd saved me, too. I just wish he'd show his good side to other people, instead of that cruel side he shows all the time...~VvV~  
  
Chapter Four: "Now we're *really* stuck together!"  
  
A few days after being in treatment, Hermione and Draco were *finally* released from the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I thought I was going to rot in there." Draco said to Hermione as she walked beside her to their classes.  
  
"Nah," Hermione said as she took Draco's arm and walked arm-in-arm with him.  
  
Draco looked over at her. "Hermione," he hissed, "what are you *doing*?"  
  
Hermione smiled and continued walking. "I don't care if I walk with Draco Malfoy down the hall linking arms..." She sang. She didn't notice behind her was Harry and Ron.  
  
"What the-?!" Ron bellowed, "Hermione! What are you doing with that sleeze-bag?"  
  
The two turned around. "Shut it, Wesley," Draco spat, "who cares what goes on between me and her? I think it's about time you and Potty learn something..."  
  
"Draco, no!" Hermione protested, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
Draco ignored her and began explaining all that had happened between him and Hermione. "And now, Potty and Weasel, we're best friends, and there's nothing you can do about it." Draco finished it off, sticking his tongue out at them.  
  
~^*What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride, from these bad dreams?  
  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?*^~  
  
Draco walked away from Potter and Wesley, pulling Hermione with him as they walked towards the Great Hall. The dragon and earthly creature ( A/n: That's Draco and Hermione, if you didn't know. ) walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
  
Thankfully for them, the Great Hall was empty. The two walked to their own tables, but they couldn't. Their hands were stuck together. ( A/n; I'm going to make up a spell... ) "Unhandious!" The spell didn't work and Draco sulked. Just then, Snape entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco and Hermione..." Snape said to the two, giving a disapproving look. "Please tell me why you're..."  
  
"We can't get our hands free!" Draco and Hermione yelled in unison.  
  
"Have you tried a spell?" Snape inquired, looking at their hands in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, we did. We're stuck, Professor Snape! Don't you have anything to get us free?!" Draco and Hermione said in unison again.  
  
~^*Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on, stretched so thin,  
  
I make the right moves, but I'm lost within  
  
I put on my daily facade but then,  
  
I just end up getting hurt again.*^~  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." Snape replied, walking to where he sat. "I'll talk to Granger's Headmaster to find an agreement on who gets moved."  
  
"Now we're *really* stuck together!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Just great! Where do we sit?" Again, Draco and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
"That, you'll have to figure out yourselves." Snape said as he drank out of his mug that appeared to be filled with a red liquid. Creepy...  
  
"The Slytherin table." Draco and Hermione said blandly in unison as they both walked there.  
  
A few minutes later, all of the Slytherin's walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Just my luck..." Hermione said to herself as she picked up her fork and ignored the glares of the Slytherins around her.  
  
"Now you know how *I* feel." Draco whispered over to her.  
  
"Drakie-wakkie! What are you doing with that mud-blood?" Asked Pansy.  
  
Draco inwardly gave a sigh. "Don't *ever* call Hermione that-" He stopped when he heard the whole table gasp. "Shut up! We're stuck together, so don't say another fucking word to insult her."  
  
~^*By myself, (myself!)  
  
I ask why, but in my mind,  
  
I find I can't rely on myself.  
  
(myself)  
  
I ask why, but in my mind,  
  
I find I can't rely on myself.*^~  
  
The Slytherins nodded and Pansy sulked.  
  
"What do you think those Gryffindor friends of yours'll think if they find out?" Draco asked Hermione in his normal voice as he stared over at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I don't know. There's no way to *not* tell them... Since one of your classes is in one of theirs. They'd find out then... I guess I'd have to tell them something..." Hermione leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear her plan, "Something about that I liked you *so* much that I switched houses after getting dark desires and now hate Ron and Harry... But I don't really know if it'll work." After getting back in her seat Hermione noticed all the Slytherins were glaring at her. ( All but Draco, of course. -.o; )  
  
When Hermione had gotten done eating, she and Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares of the rest of their students. "Hey, Potty!" Their was a gasp from one of the Gryffindor students. "I..." Hermione said what she'd told Draco she was going to say in her plan.  
  
"You like who?!" Ron bellowed, his ears turning pink with rage, "You can't like *him*!"  
  
Hermione sighed. She hadn't expected that Ron would be like this. Sure, she expected him to be a little enraged, but now a little enraged was an understatement!  
  
~^*I can't hold on,  
  
To when I want when I'm stretched so thin.  
  
I can't hold on,  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin.  
  
I can't hold on,  
  
To anything watching the everything spin,  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in*^~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun. Also, when you do your own TV show, don't look at the lights. My cousin did that and... Whoo! He couldn't read the propter. Anyway, what will Hermione do about Ron being upset? Will Draco and Hermione*ever* stop holding hands? Also, do Draco and Hermione *want* to stop holding hands? Heh. 'Till next time... I'm Jamie, but you can call me DaCarver, and I'm working on chapter five right now. Later! 3:14:34 PM 


End file.
